


Caught in the crowd

by 00_saudade



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, K-pop
Genre: A lot of K-Pop references, Dorothea kinda helps Felix open up a little, Felix is a closeted kpop stan, K-pop References, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned The Boyz Ensemble, Multi, Sylvain best supportive bro, Sylvain bi awakening, glenn is alive!!!!!, they're all bisexual disasters, will add more tags if its necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00_saudade/pseuds/00_saudade
Summary: Felix is a closeted K-Pop multistan, his taste ranging from ATEEZ to GFRIEND. He decides to attend the KCON (along with Sylvain, he accidentally bought two passes) and he bumps into someone from his school in the middle of the food court.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Caught in the crowd

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i had this idea floating around in my head, im basically projecting my taste in kpop onto felix lmao jkrfjkerhf he seems the type to be secretive about it...

Felix isn’t one for fandoms, but he can’t deny the appeal of K-Pop. He has seen the stans online, screaming about the newest song that their favourite groups made or gushing about how hot the idols look. There were even some girls in the other classes talking about their biases in hushed voices while showing photos to each other between lessons.

The songs the groups made were catchy, some even getting added to his workout playlist. Wonderland by Ateez would always power him up during a morning run, especially the dance break. Felix even went as far as starting a new stan account just for all the groups he stans, he’s a multistan— he can’t stan just  _ one  _ group. There’s so much content for Felix to watch and listen if he adds a bunch of other groups to his stan list.

Felix found that he really liked boy groups, such as The Boyz, Ateez, Oneus, TXT and NCT etc. On occasion, he would find himself listening to girl groups such as GFRIEND, Dreamcatcher, Mamamoo. At first, he told himself that he will just listen to the songs and not get invested in the members themselves— yet here Felix is, having a Hyunjae photocard in his wallet. 

His account isn’t much— with an user like @BJCSW0RD and a profile picture of Kevin Moon holding a katana, no one will suspect that cold imtimidating Felix Hugo Fraldarius from the Blue Lions is a closeted K-Pop stan. 

Only Sylvain (curse that guy sometimes), really, knows about this guilty pleasure of Felix’s. The redhead once burst into his bedroom unannounced and found Felix watching Road to Kingdom with a bunch of tissues. Golden Child was just eliminated (Fuck you Mnet, snake ass bitch) and some of the members were crying— which led a few tears to slip out from Felix’s eyes. 

With the threat of his limbs getting cut off, Sylvain thankfully doesn’t tease Felix about his ult groups. He will not stand for any slander against his favourite groups, especially if it was Dreamcatcher.

_____

“Sylvain, I won’t be going to school for the next four days.” Felix suddenly announced as the redhead sat next to him with his lunch. The sentence alone nearly made Sylvain drop his sandwich.

“Wait what—”

“I’ll be attending-” Felix dropped to a whisper as he leaned closer to Sylvain, “KCON.”

“Oh you are? That’s the convention and concert for K-Pop, right? How are you getting past your father though?”

Felix opened his container to see leftover pasta from last night, not as filling but it will do, “I told him that I wanted to visit Glenn for a few days, since he lives near where KCON is. The old man actually believed me, huh.”

Sylvain nodded as he took a bite of his sandwich and spoke up, “Speaking of KCON, I overheard Dorothea telling some of the other girls that she’s also going to KCON…”

It took all the willpower in Felix’s body not to flip his pasta onto the ground, what if he ran into her while he was there? Dorothea is known to be a little bit gossipy, the whole school would know his secret interest within a day or two. She has that many connections. His reputation as a cold, lone wolf would be tarnished in hours.

Felix was too busy having an internal crisis that he wasn’t even listening to what Sylvain was saying. “Wait what?” He interrupted Sylvain’s rambling, staring at him with a deadpan look.

“I was just suggesting that you should tag along with her-”

“Nope. No way in the fucking universe.”

“Come on Fe, it’d be fun to have a friend go with you-”

“Dorothea is not my friend.” Felix snapped, putting an end to the topic. During his time here in Garreg Mach— he has never spoken one word to the friendly brunette other than a simple greeting or nod. They were barely friends.

“Look Sylvain, the reason why I told you about me going to KCON is that I accidentally bought another convention pass.” Felix revealed to Sylvain the real reason why he told him about the convention in the first place.

Sylvain’s eyebrows were raised in surprise as Felix showed the ticket receipts on his phone. Well, who else could he give the spare pass to? Ingrid? She wouldn’t want to come, instead training with the volleyball team for upcoming matches. Felix wouldn’t even consider the boar as a convention buddy— he’d rather eat sawdust with pencil shavings then spend KCON with Dimitri.

“Do you want to go with me or not?” Felix asked. He better not regret this.

“Hell yeah I’ll come with you! It sounds pretty cool! If it gives me the chance to hook up with some hot lad-” Sylvain was promptly cut off by Felix whacking the back of his head. He could hear some girls giggle at their antics from the other side of the cafeteria. Felix catches Dorothea’s eye while she laughs along with them, he quickly turns away when she gives him a curious look.

Sylvain notices this and was about to say something but he was cut off by the loud ringing of the bell. Felix internally thanked the bell for saving the teasing as he packed up his stuff— burying the way Dorothea gazed at him over the heads of her friends in the back of his mind.

━━━━━━━

“Glenn, please. We’re going to leave for the con in a few minutes-” Felix tried to shrug off his older brother’s fretting, but Glenn wouldn’t budge. Sylvain could only watch in amusement as the two Fraldarius siblings bickered. Felix should’ve booked into a hotel instead, his brother has good intentions but good lord he can be annoying! At least he didn’t spend $90 per night for just this convention...

“Well I’m sorry for being worried for my younger brother! Bring a jacket, it will probably be cold because of the air-conditioning.”

“Glenn.”

“Don’t forget your wallet Fe, we don’t want a repeat of what happened at the diner 3 years ago-” His brother ignored him and continued to nag at him. 

“I thought we agreed to never speak about that again!” Felix didn’t want to remember how his father dragged him around, trying to find his lost wallet with $15.75 and a bookshop gift card. It was embarrassing.

“Sylvain, what’s the time right now?” It would be ideal if they weren’t late, Felix has seen multiple vlogs seeing how long the lines can get. Thank the heavens that he wore his good sneakers today, or else he would be coming back to school with blisters on his feet.

“It’s… 10:12 am right now.” Sylvain checked the time on his phone, “It’s been nice seeing you Glenn but I think we should leave the teasing until later.”

Felix breathed a sigh of relief. He really loved his brother, he really did **—** but he can’t stand him at times. As Felix was grabbing his keys, Glenn grabbed his arm— stopping him. He was about to hurl a half-baked insult at his brother until the older man spoke.

“Have fun Fe, this is the most excited you’ve been since I’ve last seen you.” There was a wistful smile on Glenn’s face, Felix couldn’t help but give a small smile of his own.

“Felix? Are you gonna come drive or not?” Sylvain called from outside.

“Yep, just a second…” He turned back to his brother, “Yeah yeah, save that sappy shit for later. I’ll have fun, thanks Glenn.” Felix gave his brother a quick hug and rushed outside, not forgetting to slip on a denim jacket.

━━━━━━━

“Finally, I can stretch my legs!” cheered Sylvain after Felix parked the car near the convention. He is not paying money for parking space, after all they have legs and can walk to the event themselves. 

Felix is feeling giddy inside, he couldn’t believe that he was actually here! Thinking about all the merchandise he can buy, and the groups he could check out at meet and greets— he can’t wait!

The two walked towards the entrance, there were a lot of people there— majority being teenage girls. Sylvain was looking around at the venue and any (legal) girls that would catch his eye. (Felix scoffed, he hasn’t seen Lee Juyeon himself. Sylvain would definitely have a sexuality crisis seeing that man in the flesh. Just you wait)

“Hey, do you think we will see Dorothea here?” There goes Sylvain again, talking about Dorothea again. He heard from Ingrid that Dorothea already rejected Sylvain’s advances so the two were just friends. Wasn’t Dorothea Sylvain’s type anyway? She’s popular, friendly and pretty-

Woah. Where did the word pretty come from? Felix couldn’t deny the brunette was attractive. He had seen Dorothea use her looks as an advantage, always flirting her way into girls’ and guys’ hearts.

“Probably. I’d rather not though.” Felix’s reply was curt, as he opened his wallet to get his credit card. He smiled a little when he saw Hyunjae’s photocard peeking at him in the wallet, he was so lucky when he pulled that photocard. The idol looked so good wearing the white shirt with the kisses on the collar. Felix’s twitter mutuals were so jealous, saying that he was on their roblist and how he was so lucky to pull him. They can pry that Hyunjae photocard out of his cold, dead hands. Fuck you @ericsmiddletoe.

“Seeing someone, a friend— at KCON isn’t that bad of a thing, you know.” Sylvain said, as he put the pass around his neck. They thanked the clerk and walked into the venue, sporting their convention passes.

“Hm, I guess so.”

Inside the convention, it was  _ busy _ . There was music booming from the speakers up high in the ceiling, people buying merchandise from the stalls, fans playing random dance games. Felix didn’t even know where to start!

“Woah… this is cool.” Sylvain gushed to him, Felix barely hearing him over the hustle and bustle of the con goers. Felix nodded in agreement while eyeing the market stalls. He was saving up his money from his part time job for this, he was getting elated thinking about all the albums and lightsticks he could get!

Felix dragged a stunned Sylvain towards a stall that sold albums. Many of them were at decent prices, he could purchase at least 4 or 5… 

“Need help with anything?” The short clerk asked him, her name tag reading Robin. She was sporting a Loona badge on her purple and gold jacket. Nice taste.

“Oh um… can I have— please wait a sec...” Felix took out his phone and went into the Notes app— searching for his album wish list.

“The Boyz Chase, Dreamcatcher Dystopia: Lose Myself and ATEEZ Zero: Fever Part 1.” The clerk nodded in understanding, and disappeared into the storage section of the stall. In the meantime, Felix could find any other albums that might catch his eye. He had a lot of money to spend after all.

Felix paid for his albums, the price totaling well over $100. He didn’t bat an eye as he paid with his credit card. He needed to limit himself to 5 albums or he won’t have enough money for banners, lightsticks or any other K-Pop paraphernalia that may interest him. His part time job pays him well enough anyway, it’s a rare chance for him to splurge for himself. 

“Hey Fe, are you done buyi- holy fuck that’s a lot.” Sylvain gaped at Felix, who was carefully placing a Stray Kids GO LIVE album in his backpack. Man, he can’t wait to see who he pulls for his photocards later (He hoped it was Felix, his Australian name twin…)

“Yes. This will be added to my shelf.” Felix said while trying not to bend the The Boyz album. Creker Entertainment, why did you make the album so thin?! Sure it’s for the large photobook, but it’s very prone to bending.

“So that’s why you brought a backpack…” Sylvain hummed to himself while he followed the other man to the other stalls that were selling all sorts of types of merch. Felix browsed some of them, answering Sylvain’s questions about the K-Pop fandom.

“Wait so The Boyz fans are called deobis? But when I was researching about them, as well as the other groups you talked about before, the website said The B?” Sylvain asked the bluenette as he tried to pick out a lightstick to buy. He already has a Stray Kids one, should he buy the NCT lightstick? It looks like a minecraft block but it looks pretty— in a weird way.

“Sylvain, I refuse to call myself the government name. Even if Juyeon calls himself a The B lover.” Felix rolled his eyes as he slipped the NCT lightstick into his bag, trying not to damage the Hyunjae banner he had in there as well. Look Felix is a loyal Hyunjae stan through and through, though some members have bias wrecked him a bunch of times. Looking at you Mr Lee Sangyeon.

“Agreed.” Sylvain nodded in agreement as he checked out a girl group poster. Felix was going to go to yet another stall but Sylvain grabbed his arm, stopping him. He turned to the redhead in confusion, there was still so much merch to buy! You can’t get this stuff online, well you can but it would be way more easier to buy it now rather than later. He doesn’t want to get scammed by someone called @F3LIXCATB0Y on twitter, that’s just embarrassing.

“We should eat Fe, we’ve been buying merch non-stop for like 2 hours. It’s way past lunch.” Sylvain told him. Felix was about to protest but the grumbling in his stomach was enough of an answer for Sylvain.

Felix let himself get dragged by Sylvain to the food court area of the convention, they were hit by the smell of spice and savoury foods. There were many food kiosks lined up next to each other selling a variety of foods— ranging from burgers to sushi to fried chicken. 

“Fe, I think I’m gonna get some Korean fried chicken over there— will you be fine on your own?”

“I’m not a little kid, of course I’ll be fine Sylvain!’ Felix sighed as he watched Sylvain go towards the fried chicken truck. He was all by himself now, aside from his grumbling stomach. He could go for some fried rice right now…

Felix maneuvered between the lines and people in the food court. He needs to get his food, meet up with Sylvain and discuss where to next— the concert section of the convention might start soon and Felix isn’t leaving KCON without leaving a message for his favourite groups on the notes board for fans.

The bluenette was checking the KCON schedule on his phone where he lost his footing and fell onto the unsuspecting person in front of him. He heard the sound of some of the contents in his bag dropping on the floor. He paid so much money for that merch, those albums better not be damaged or he will literally cry on the dirty convention floor in the fetal position.

“The Boyz, Ateez and Dreamcatcher? Wow I didn’t know you had taste, Felix…” A melodious voice gushed from above him. Felix looked up to see Dorothea Arnault in the flesh, holding his undamaged (Thank the gods!) albums in her hands. 

She was wearing a denim jacket, one that looked like the jacket Felix is wearing right now. Under the jacket was a Mamamoo shirt and she replaced her usual hat that she wore at school with a NCT cap. There was a Loona lightstick sticking out of her bag, maybe she bought it today...

“Oh _fuck_ … it’s you.” 

Dorothea pouted while she handed the rest of his precious albums back to him, “Oh come on, I’m not that bad! If anything, I’m glad to have ran into you. I came to KCON alone…” Turns out Sylvain wasn’t lying about what he said back at school, couldn’t one of her friends in her posse tag along with her?

“Sorry about pushing into you, though… I hope your albums are okay…” Dorothea cringed as he checked the condition of his merch. Luckily all of them were unscathed!

“Don’t mention it. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Felix told her, he winced at how blunt he sounded. He couldn’t help it, that’s how he normally spoke.. The conversation died a little—leaving the two to stand in the crowd awkwardly glancing at each other. Dorothea spoke up, presumably trying to make small talk.

“I didn’t know you were into K-Pop though Felix! What groups do you stan? ” There was an excited glint in her green eyes, Felix felt like each mental wall he put up is easily crumbling down with each second he spent with this girl.

“...The Boyz, Stray Kids, NCT, Dreamcatcher, Mamamoo— Okay I get it, I’m a multistan.” Sharing more info about himself couldn’t hurt, right? Besides, it was actually really nice to talk to another multistan— even if it was Dorothea.

“Holy shit, I also stan some of those groups too! Not NCT though, too many members to remember you know?” She sighed, “The members I only know of are Mark, Taeyong, Lucas and Jaehyun…”

“Psh, it isn’t  _ that _ hard.” Felix huffed, even though it took him a week to learn all 23 members of NCT. “Don’t you stan Loona?”

“Fair fair, Loona does have 13 members…” Someone coughed behind them. It was an impatient lady with her tired looking teenage daughter. Turns out while Dorothea and Felix were too immersed in their conversation, they were kind of clogging the foot traffic.

Felix pulled the brunette by the wrist to the side of the crowd so they won’t get trampled on. It was a little too close for his comfort but he can’t just push a lady in public! She was about to say something but Felix’s stomach decided it was the perfect time to make a sound, he could feel his ears turn red. He wondered where Sylvain was though, he hoped the redhead isn’t trying to flirt with someone— at a K-Pop convention of all places!

“How about we talk about our biases while we get food?” Dorothea suggested, “I’m quite peckish, I walked for 2 hours straight.”

Well, food is something Felix can’t say no to— as well as talking about his biases. Who knows, maybe they might run into Sylvain on the way there.

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will be up soon! im a slow updater so probably like next month... :"(


End file.
